


Yomotsukikane drabbles

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated : T ;<br/>Warnings : Yaoi , threesome , ooc , fights , crackfic , crackships , jealousy .<br/>Couple : Yomo x Kaneki x Tsukiyama .<br/>Summary : 3 drabbles mixing Shuuneki and Yomokane with a bit of Tsukiyomo . Crack yaoi fic . Oneshot .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yomotsukikane drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Initial note : I'll do that uncle Ishida still did not. Mixing the best Kaneki ships yaoi (in my humble opinion). I wanted one of these ships were canon. You know, i still believe in Shuuneki. But , Yomokane would be a very beautiful dream.

Dance interromped

Narrator P.O.V.  
"Was was rolling a masquerade in Tsukiyama mansion. Many Ghouls were invited. Most were rich people. But the Anteiku 's crew been invited to the party too. Shuu not miss the chance to see his beloved Kaneki .He had already prepared a speech to the declaration of love. It must have been the tenth time that Kaneki was going to Tsukiyama mansion's garden . He was already crazy with Shuu's flitartions. Kaneki had already said a thousand times "I have a boyfriend." But the idiot Gourmet did not understand.  
Meanwhile, in the ballroom ...  
Koma and Irimi dancing together. The same goes for Touka and Nishiki. Yomo was in a corner watching the party. Mr. Yoshimura was a lively chat with Mirumo Tsukiyama, Shuu's father and host of the party. Small Hinami was having fun with other children. They were all busy that they did not notice the Kaneki. All except, Yomo. What craved both eyes at Gourmet. The crow saw Tsukiyama flirting shamelessly with Kaneki. But ,Yomo was a quiet guy. He would be in his silence . Unless his beloved Ken really was in trouble.  
The young dark-haired sat in the garden, sighing heavily. Kaneki asked where Ren got into this hour. He had been invited to this party. And he came with all the guys of Anteiku. But suddenly he was gone. Kaneki was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice the approaching of his boyfriend. The young man almost died of the heart when Yomo hugged him from behind, calling him to dance. After the scare, there were the two to the ballroom.  
When Shuu saw the couple dancing , he almost infarcted. Tsukiyama began to make a hell of scandal. He wanted to hit the Yomo. The confusion only not spread because Mr. Mirumo and Mr. Yoshimura held tempers. Yomo was very angry. Just when his favorite music was playing. And Kaneki was scared. But in the end, things were resolved. Unfortunately, it all ended with a Gourmet crying inconsolably, an angry raven and a frightened centipede. And the rest of the people of Anteiku not know what to say.

 

To have my Ken

Narrator P.O.V.

"Listen, you pervert Gourmet. I let you dating Ken, since he agrees with that." Yomo said very angry. He was locked in the men's bathroom from Itori 's bar with Tsukiyama together. They had to keep it down, because if not the gossip redhead listen to the conversation.  
"I do not understand what the Kaneki saw in you." Tsukiyama said contemptuously away.  
"Do you know it, Gourmet idiot?" Sneered Yomo.  
"So talk, stupid bird." Fumed Shuu.  
Yomo took a breath and continued:  
"He saw security, love and caring. Someone who will never turn him into food."  
Hearing this, Shuu fumed:  
"Give to change the key, you know. I do not see how Kaneki meal for centuries. And you know, we're friends now."  
"Tell me things i do not know, bakayama."  
"And you stop being so boring. And if you think I'll let the Kaneki only because of your jealousy, that's a no." Shuu said.  
"I know Ken is interested in you, too. But , know you that he still loves me. You can have him . But, you have to walk the line."  
"Okay, stupid bird! I've got it. And you know, i'm tired of that bathroom. It gives out?" Asked an angry Tsukiyama.  
"Only if you agree with my last condition." Yomo said.  
"What is annoying bird?"  
"To date Ken, you'll have to date me too!"  
Tsukiyama had to control not to make a scandal:  
"And what makes you think that?"  
Yomo breath once again to respond to the purple hair:  
"You're dating Ken, you will learn what a real macho, will be filled with love and affection."  
"And why do you propose it, raven?"  
"First, i want to see Ken happy . Second, i love effeminate men. Third, i need to teach you how to be a real macho. You know, to be the Ken's seme have to be very male.  
Silence fell on them. The pair was tired with all that strange conversation.  
Before leaving, the two agreed to ease the strange sexual tension that was around since locked themselves in the bathroom. When Itori saw them coming, she was sure that a threesome had just been born. "

Active and passives  
"Tsukiyama could not be the active that Yomo wanted. In fact, Shuu proved a great passive , due to her very effeminate nature. He was more scandalous than Kaneki, only he was a sadist. The trio always had the day of active. The day one of them would fill the other two with much love and affection. Yomo was very good at it. His physical strength allied to his way of loving were second to none. Tsukiyama was a thousand times better as passive than active. Kaneki was a great paassive, but also a good active . Sessions ranged from pure love to heavy BDSM sessions . Some days it was hard to say more escandolous:. Shuu or Kaneki . Yomo was quieter but inside the room,he was another. According Kaneki, Renji Yomo had an extremely fun bedroom language and added the hilarity of Shuu was fun guaranteed . Actives or passives ; deep, deep down, it would not matter because what counts is the love employed in the relationships. "


End file.
